Elements of the Chosen Ones
by Mystic-Soul
Summary: Three girls have been having strange dreams lately, but when their dreams become reality, their lives are changed forever!
1. A Meeting of Dreams

Elements of the Chosen Ones

A/N: This is my very first FF! Please R&R!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Meeting of Dreams

"To the fort!"

Three girls rushed down an alley, across a park, and into the woods. They followed a carefully concealed path until they came to a small clearing. In the center of the clearing stood a giant, old oak tree. The girls climbed up a hidden rope ladder into the boughs of the tree. About halfway up the tree, they came to a large wooden platform with a railing around it.

"Whew, I'm tired," gasped one girl as she collapsed onto the platform.

"Molly, you always say that!" laughed another.

"Hey! I can't help it that I'm not as fast as you two!" Molly smiled, "Besides, I'm not the one who almost got left behind, Cassie!"

"You wanna go?" Cassie yelled.

"Cassie! Molly!" exclaimed the third as she climbed onto the platform "Don't fight!"

"Sorry JoHanna," laughed Molly, "We got a bit carried away."

JoHanna was a tall, skinny girl with golden-blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She was the "peace-keeper" of the three. Cassie was the shortest of the three, but definitely the toughest. She had dark brown, almost black, hair that came to about the middle of her neck. Lastly, Molly was a bit heavier than the other two, but not by much. She had medium brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, and had bronze-rimmed glasses.

It was a lazy spring afternoon, the air crisp with winter's clinging chill. There was not a cloud in the sky. It was then that JoHanna had called up Cassie and Molly and called them to an emergency meeting at the fort. Caught completely off guard, Cassie and Molly met in front of JoHanna's house where the three of them had then proceeded to the fort.

"All right, JoHanna," Cassie sighed, "Tell us why we're here."

JoHanna took a deep breath. "It's the dreams," she began "I know you've been having them, too. First the island, then the temple, then black, with that ball of light that keeps saying we are needed and stuff like that."

"Like to come here at 4:00 on Saturday," Molly said as if in a trance, "Today is Saturday."

"And it's almost 4:00," JoHanna finished.

Cassie stared at them in disbelief, "WHAT!? You actually believe that dream stuff!? Sometimes, uh, people just have the same dream, that's all!"

"Cassie..." JoHanna began.

"No way! I'm out of here!" Cassie started for the ladder.

"Cassie! Please stay!" JoHanna pleaded, "I just wanted to find out if they mean anything!"

Cassie hesitated, then turned to face them. "Well... alright." She sighed. Cassie walked over to them and sat back down. "But this better be good!"

Almost as she spoke, the forest around them went silent. It was as if they were the only living things in the forest. Cassie, Molly, and JoHanna froze.

Molly shifted uneasily. "Umm... Is that 'sposed to be like that?"

"I don't think so..." JoHanna whispered, afraid to disturb the silence.

Suddenly, abeam of light descended to the center of the platform. The three girls backed away in shock. When the light disappeared, there was a floating, golden orb of light.

"Just like the dream..." Cassie murmured while staring wide-eyed at the orb.

"You were wise to heed the dreams," it spoke in a voice as soft as a whisper of wind, yet seemed to echo in its own calming way. At the sound of its voice the girls felt all the rest of the world slip away. It was as if the only thing that mattered was the orb.

Cassie shook herself back to reality, the others following with the sound of her voice. "Who said we heeded them?" she challenged.

"You're here aren't you?" the orb pointed out. Cassie muttered something unintelligible and turned away.

"I need you to come away with me," the orb said.

"Cool!" Molly exclaimed. JoHanna was not as quick to agree.

"What about our families and school?" she asked "Won't they notice we're gone?" Molly nodded.

"You will be able to return sometimes." The orb responded.

"Sometimes!?" JoHanna and Molly said simultaneously.

"An illusion will be created," assured the orb. Cassie, who had been listening carefully to the conversation, suddenly wheeled around to face the orb.

"Look, who are you anyway?" Cassie demanded.

If the orb could have smiled, it would have. "Come back to Mirrodin with me and all will be revealed." The strange orb flickered.

"Wha...!" JoHanna was cut short as a blinding flash of light engulfed everything about the three girls. Their hands came up to shield their eyes, but it was too late. They collapsed, the magic of the light taking effect.

-------------------------------------------------

Well? Please review! I know this chapter was a little bit short, but the next chapter is longer. I promise!


	2. Strange Arrivals

Elements of the Chosen Ones

A/N: It may be a while before the third Chap. gets posted, so please be patient. R&R!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Strange Arrivals

The first thing JoHanna heard was the sound of waves lapping softly against a shore, the cry of seagulls a faint trill in the distance. JoHanna sat bolt upright. _Waves!_ She thought frantically.

She had been lying on a beach. She stood up, brushed the sand off of her clothes, and took in her surroundings. _This must be Mirrodin. _She thought. _But where are Cassie and Molly?_

The beach she was standing on stretched as far as the eye could see to either side of JoHanna. Behind her a ways rose a small cliff of about 6 feet. Beyond that, the rest of the island stretched away to the horizon. Lush, green grass grew on the island with small, scattered stands of trees. JoHanna noticed that the island had a slight incline. At the center of the island, just barely visible on the horizon, stood a temple.

"Looks more like a castle to me," she murmured. JoHanna smiled and breathed deeply the fresh, warm air. "Gosh, this must be paradise!"

JoHanna began toward the cliff. About halfway there, a small bird of about 1 foot in height appeared in front of her. She fell back with a small cry.

The bird was the strangest thing JoHanna had ever seen. The bird was a violet color with a pure white belly and a white band across its small black eyes. It had long elegant tail feathers that flowed with the smoothness of waves in a shimmering lake. "Sorry to startle you." It said.

JoHanna's mouth hung open as she gaped at it. "Y-you can talk!?"

"Of course!" the bird trilled. "I am Kite. I was sent to bring you to the temple by the Wise One. I guess you could call me your personal assistant." Kite performed a small bow. "Please follow me, Atalanta."

JoHanna became hopelessly confused. _Atalanta? _She thought. _Kite must have the wrong person._

Kite seemed to smile. "Don't worry; I know I have the right person!"

JoHanna gasped. "How...?"

"Oh! Please forgive me!" Kite apologized, "I can read minds."

"Oh." JoHanna mumbled.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere on Mirrodin...**

Cassie and Molly lat in a small stand of maple, still not awake yet. A few feet away, two shadows flitted through the trees. Two small red eyes appeared in a shadow. Apiece of the shadow broke off to become a black wolf about 1 foot in height. Just off to the right, a sky blue cat stepped out of the trees. The cat, also a foot tall, had gray-blue eyes and an aqua colored crescent moon on its tail.

"Time to wake them up." The wolf growled.

The wolf walked over to Cassie and nudged her. Cassie rolled over on her side, mumbling in her sleep. Frustrated, the black wolf was about to bite Cassie's ear, when the cat opened its mouth and sprayed Cassie in the face with water.

"Aaaaaaahh!" Cassie awoke with a start. Not seeing the animals, she rounded on Molly. "Molly! What was that for!?"

"Mom, it's not time for school yet." Molly mumbled.

"Ugh." Cassie sighed in exasperation. She stood up and realized that they were no longer in the tree fort, and that JoHanna was missing. "Molly! Wake up! Now!" Cassie whispered urgently. "You've got to see this!"

Molly stirred and opened her sleep-clouded eyes. She looked about her momentarily and closed her eyes again. "Oh." Was the only thing she said.

Cassie glowered at Molly and turned to walk away. That was when she saw the cat and the wolf. They were sitting staring up at her not four feet away. Cassie's eyes got wide and she froze in her tracks. A scream tore from her lips that made the animals flinch and caused to jump two feet in the air.

"WHAT!? What!? What!?" Molly yelled, obviously shaken by the scream.

"There." Cassie whispered as she pointed to the animals with a shaky finger.

"They're so cool!" Molly exclaimed and rushed over to pet the wolf. Unfortunately, before she got there, the wolf took a step back and melted into the shadows, leaving Molly to fall flat on her face. When she looked up, the cat was staring calmly at her.

"Hello, my name is Dew." it said. Molly yelled impulsively and scooted away. Cassie just stared.

"And I am Shadow." Said the wolf as it suddenly reappeared beside Cassie. Cassie gasped, but didn't move away.

"We've come to take you to the Wise One." Dew explained. "We're your assistants."

"Which one do I get?" asked Cassie.

"Me." Shadow replied. "Oh, about earlier, I can melt into any shadow,"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Cassie. She then picked Shadow up and held him in her arms. Shadow didn't resist. "Then you must be the one who sprayed me in the face." Cassie said as she gave Dew the evil eye.

A scared expression crossed Dews face, and she melted into a puddle. Molly laughed.

"Yeah, she can squirt people." Shadow grumbled, "She can also melt into a puddle, which is really annoying."

The puddle tuned itself back into Dew, who stuck her tongue out at Shadow. "You just don't like to have fun!" Shadow snorted and looked away. Dew turned to Molly. "This means I'm your assistant!" Dew smiled.

"But I hate cats!" exclaimed Molly. Dew then gave her the biggest puppy-dog eyes (or kitty-cat, whatever) that Molly had ever seen. She softened a little. "I guess I can make an exception."

Molly suddenly stood up, looked about her, and was shocked. "Uh, Cassie," she said, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." The others stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"I said that 15 minutes ago you idiot!" Cassie yelled.

"Oops!" Molly laughed.

"And anyways," Cassie retorted, "you know how much I hate it when you..."

"I know, I know," Molly interrupted, "but I just watched that movie yesterday!"

Cassie snorted. "Where's JoHanna anyway?" she asked the animals.

"You'll see her when we get to the Wise One, don't worry!" Dew piped in. Shadow jumped out of Cassie's arms. "Come on, let's go!"

Cassie and Molly glanced at each other and quickly followed Dew and Shadow as they started out towards a temple in the distance.


	3. Ancient Legend

Elements of the Chosen Ones

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Ancient Legends

Cassie and Molly had been waiting for 15 minutes when JoHanna rounded the corner of the temple.

"Lyra!" Dew cried as she jumped on Molly, who had fallen asleep. "Wake up!"

Shadow glared at Dew. "Kira, wake your friend up so Dew will stop yelling like that." Shadow growled.

Cassie stared at Shadow in confusion. "Uh, Kira?"

"Oh, right." Shadow grumbled.

"Alright everybody," Kite trilled. "We're here!" Kite motioned to Shadow and Dew. "That's Dew, and that's Shadow," Kite turned to Cassie and Molly, who was now awake. "and I am Kite."

"Let's go already!" Shadow said impatiently.

"Alright." Dew sighed.

"Remember what to do?" Kite asked JoHanna. Kite had been going over what she was supposed to do when she got to the temple.

"Yep." JoHanna walked up to the temple wall, placed her hand on a stone and pushed. A section of the wall slid away to reveal a staircase leading down into the depths of the temple. JoHanna, Molly, and Cassie stared at the staircase in awe.

"Are we gonna go down there?" Cassie asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well of course! How else are we going to get to the Tower of Elements?" The three girls stared blankly at him. Shadow sighed. "Just go down the stairs." he grumbled.

They turned, and, one by one, headed down the stairs into the blackness. They seemed to walk forever. As they went down, the air became cooler and it was obvious that they were underground. The stairs finally ended, and they proceeded down a long tunnel. The air hung still and damp about them, making them uncomfortable as they trudged into the blackness. Finally, after what seemed like ages, a faint glow appeared somewhere ahead of them. The tunnel brightened as they proceed. The girls could begin to see strange markings on the walls.

_Perhaps it is a story or prophecy of some sort, _JoHanna thought. Remembering Kite, JoHanna glanced down at the bird walking next to her. If Kite had read her mind, she showed no sign of it.

Finally, the trio entered a large chamber and stopped. Before them was what had once been a small spire or tower. The tower was broken, but the base still remained. It was a three-sided tower that was golden in color with rainbow colors constantly moving throughout it. At each corner stood a figure. There was a woman wearing a tank top and a short skirt, a man wearing a hooded cloak, and a man wearing jeans and a headband.

Kite, Dew, and Shadow, who had been standing in front of JoHanna, Molly, and Cassie, suddenly bowed. The orb was hovering over the shattered tower. Feeling rather foolish, the girls bowed as well.

"There is no need for that." The orb said sounding slightly amused. Immediately they all straightened.

"We have returned, O Wise One." Kite said formally.

"Uh... Wise One?" JoHanna asked tentatively. "Please tell us why we are here."

"A story must be told and your inner strength revealed." That was all the orb said.

"Huh?" Molly said and started to laugh. Molly laughed at almost everything.

"Let me begin," the orb said, "with a legend."

"But why are we here?" Cassie demanded.

"Patience, Child of Darkness." The orb soothed. Cassie looked confused. "The legend will help you understand."

All six sat down to hear the story behind the island of Mirrodin.

"A long time ago," the Wise One began, "magic was common in the land. There were many different kinds of magic, but the most powerful kind of magic was Elemental magic. Select few had Elemental magic. One day, an army came from across the sea with a talisman that could absorb magic from its wielder. Those with the weaker magics lost them, but Elemental magic was too powerful to be stolen by the talisman. Those with magic still left banded together in an attempt to take the talisman and return magic to the people. In the end, the resistance was crushed, and all were killed... except for three. Those three managed to escape to an island, this island, using their magic. When the girl and the two men landed on the shore, they vowed to make those who stole the magic pay for the lives lost.

"Shortly after, they met Procne, a great golden hawk; Cybele, a white tiger; and Akura, a black panther. Amazingly, the three Elemental Spirits had the same powers as the three refugees. These Spirits quickly warmed up to the three and became a force to reckon with. Each Elemental Spirit paired with a human to strengthen their magic. Procne paired with Marin with wind magic, Akura and Benson with dark magic, and Cybele and Rone with water magic. Thus, they built the temple and named the island Mirrodin, meaning "Haven of Magic" in the old language.

"Once they deemed they were ready, the six allies set out to destroy the evil that had seized their land. They met the army head on and destroyed all in their way. It took them many days to finally find the talisman. But, before they could take it, the evils leader blocked their path. He faced the talisman with his hands held before him. Before he could be stopped, red energy shot forth from his hands destroying the talisman and the magic with it. The evil beings then disintegrated with the disappearance of the magic for they had been Shadow Beasts: creatures that feed off magic and grow stronger as they feed.

"Since the people no longer held magic to protect themselves, Marin, Benson, and Rone made a decision: they would use all their magic, even though it would consume them, to create a talisman of their own, one that would protect the land from evil. Unfortunately, their magic alone was not strong enough. The Elemental Spirits tried to talk them out of it, but, seeing as they wouldn't budge, reluctantly agreed to help. The Spirits fused themselves with the three. Then, combining all their magic, they created this tower, called the Tower of Elements. As a result, all six souls were trapped inside the Tower. I was created from the excess magic.

"When the Tower was destroyed, all of us were released, the barrier to evil gone. Procne, Cybele, Akura, Marin, Benson and Rone went to seek out their successors. I stayed. When I sensed they had found you, I brought you here. When the spirits fused with you, Marin, Benson, and Rone were transformed into powerful beings, Goddesses I think. Their names are Atalanta, Lyra, and Kira. Kite, Dew, and Shadow are Elemental Spirits, but not as powerful as Procne, Cybele, and Akura."

There was a stunned silence after the Wise One finished. It was JoHanna who finally spoke.

"If there was a barrier, how was the Tower of Elements destroyed?" she asked.

"I am not sure," the Wise One admitted, "but perhaps you will be able to find out."

Molly screwed up her face in confusion. "How?" she asked.

"Worry about that later, for now... sleep." The Wise One said softly. Unable to keep their eyes open any longer, JoHanna, Cassie, and Molly drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. A Normal Day?

Elements of the Chosen Ones

A/N: Thanks AC! ; P Please review! Sorry this took so long!

-

Chapter 4: A Normal Day?

"JoHanna! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" JoHanna's mother shook her awake. "JoHanna!"

JoHanna slowly came awake. "Wha… school?" she murmured. "Ahhh! School!" JoHanna jumped out of bed and ran around the house a lightning speed getting ready for school. "Oh no… I'll be late! I can't be late! Oh man…"

Twenty minutes later, JoHanna jumped into the car. She slouched against the seat and sighed heavily. She glanced at her mom who grinned as she pulled the car out of the driveway. "What?" JoHanna asked irritably. Her mom laughed.

"I've never seen you move so fast! Heh heh heh… You should have seen the look on your face! Ha ha ha!"

JoHanna couldn't help but to smile. "Yeah, I guess it must have looked pretty funny. At least I'll still be at school on time."

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the school.

"Well, I'll see you after school." JoHanna's mom smiled.

"Okay, bye Mom!" JoHanna called back.

JoHanna rushed around the side of the school to the basketball courts where the other kids hung out before school. She quickly found Cassie and Molly. "Hey! Cassie, Molly! I had the weirdest dream last night!" JoHanna called as she walked up to her friends. As she related her story, Cassie and Molly's eyes grew wide.

"Isn't that awesome?" JoHanna asked when she was finished. JoHanna saw the look on her friend's faces and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"Well, uh, ya see…" Molly stuttered.

"We had basically the same dream, only we were on a different part of the island." Cassie finished. JoHanna just gaped at them, an idea forming in her mind.

JoHanna suddenly got very excited. "Hey, what if..."

_RRRRIIIIING!_

"I'll tell you later." She sighed. Everyone filed into the school to begin their second-to-last day of school.

JoHanna's day went smoothly. Choir, Gym, Algebra, Literature, German, and Social Studies. Then came lunch. JoHanna had been waiting all day to talk to her friends. She rushed to the cafeteria. JoHanna grabbed her food and sat down at a table to eat. Cassie and Molly were already there.

"What took you so long?" Molly asked.

"Mrs. Reece didn't let us out right away." JoHanna grumbled. The three friends sat eating for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Cassie, troubled by the silence, finally spoke.

"So, JoHanna, what were you gonna say before?" she asked. JoHanna thought for a moment.

"I don't… Oh! I-it's nothing." She replied.

"Tell us!" Molly pleaded.

"Now!" Cassie demanded.

"Alright, alright!" JoHanna laughed, throwing up her hands in defeat. "It's kind of stupid, though."

"I don't care!" Cassie yelled. "Tell me! Now!"

JoHanna sighed. "Well, I was thinking that the dreams might be real. But, when you think about it, Mirrodin isn't on any maps, and there is no ocean near us." JoHanna looked at her friends to judge their reaction.

Molly smiled. "That's what I was thinking, too! I say we go to the fort this afternoon after school and find out!" Cassie and JoHanna quickly agreed.

JoHanna relaxed for the rest of the day, knowing she wasn't the only one who thought the dreams were real.

Three girls sat in their tree fort, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"How long have we been here?" Cassie asked grumpily.

JoHanna checked her carabineer watch. "About an hour."

Molly sighed. "We've talked about everything worth talking about, and played six games. Maybe…maybe the dream was just a dream after all."

Just then, there was a swirl of light as the strange orb appeared. JoHanna and Molly were so relieved that they started laughing and hugged each other. Cassie just smiled.

"I am impressed you still had faith." The orb said. "You must come back to Mirrodin now." The three girls, even Cassie, were glad that they were going back. Yet again, the orb, or the Wise One, began to flicker and fade. Cassie immediately jumped up, filled with anger and frustration.

"Oh no you don't!" Cassie yelled. "This time you're showing us how to get there! We can't just wait around for you to come here all the time you know!"

JoHanna and Molly were apprehensive; they didn't like Cassie yelling at something so powerful like that. They got ready to restrain Cassie if they needed to, all the while glancing nervously at the Wise One. The orb stopped flickering and just floated there, as if sizing Cassie up.

"You know you could not defeat me. You do not even have control of your magic yet." The Wise One spoke with a new, hard, tone to its voice that caused the girls to back away in fear. They thought they heard the orb sigh. It spoke softly. "Yet, you are right. I cannot allow you to be stranded here in times of peril. Very well. I will show you." Golden fire lanced from the orb towards the tree and seemed to hit an invisible wall. The fire spread until there was a giant golden portal suspended just above the wooden platform. The girls stared in amazement.

"What is it?" asked JoHanna. "How are we supposed to do that?"

The fire lanced once more from the Wise One, but this time in the direction of the girls. Cassie, JoHanna, and Molly tried to shield themselves with their arms, but the flames engulfed them. A burning sensation spread throughout their bodies, yet it did not hurt. In the next instant the fire was gone, leaving the girls unharmed and blinking in confusion. "I have transferred some power to you." The Wise One explained. "You now have the power to open a dimensional portal."

"Has that been there all along?" Cassie asked.

"Yes" came the reply.

"How come we didn't, like, fall through or anything?"

"It can only be opened by magic."

They stared at the portal in silence, each wondering what it would be like to summon actual magic.

"It is time to go." The orbs voice broke the silence. It floated over to the portal. "Don't be afraid." it said; and then it was gone.

JoHanna suddenly felt herself moving forward. "Hey! What the…?" JoHanna realized that Cassie and Molly were pushing her forward.

"You go first!" Molly said.

"Why me?"

"What if that thing burns us to a crisp?" Cassie asked.

"Gee, you guys are great friends." JoHanna mumbled. She felt herself start to be pulled into the portal. JoHanna gripped her friends' wrists tightly. "You're coming with… Aaaahhhh!"

The girls' yells were lost into the afternoon air as all three girls were sucked into the portal. The portal closed behind them, and all was as it had been.

The girls found themselves twisting and turning through a vast sea of interdimensional space. When they finally managed to steady themselves, Cassie, JoHanna, and Molly felt like they had entered "The Twighlight Zone." Strange sights and pictures floated by. They stared, bewildered and amazed, as they floated between dimensions.

"This is cool!" Molly exclaimed as she pulled out a bag of popcorn and began to eat it. Cassie and JoHanna stared at her.

"Where did you get that?" Cassie asked.

"I found it." Molly replied around a mouthful of popcorn.

"In a dimensional portal!" exclaimed JoHanna.

"Yup!" Molly smiled. Cassie reached over and knocked the popcorn out of Molly's hands. "Hey!" She whimpered as she reached for the bag of popcorn, which had now floated out of her reach.

"The popcorn is the least of your worries, Molly. Look up ahead." JoHanna said. Her friends looked to where she pointed. Ahead of them was another portal like the one they had entered through.

"Finally, a way out of this crazy place." Cassie muttered. JoHanna and Molly nodded. They could feel the portal's pull. "Ready?"

The three friends grabbed each others hands. "I still want my popcorn." Molly whined. The next instant they were pulled into the portal.

Cassie opened her eyes. When they had fallen out of the portal, they had all landed in a heap. _We're going to have to work on that._ Cassie thought. She sat up and pushed the others off of her. She was then overcome with nausea and lay back down with a groan.

"Humph. First time through the portal does that to ya," a familiar voice growled. "Eat this." A bitter tasting berry was thrust into Cassie's mouth. Reluctantly, she chewed and swallowed and immediately began to feel better. Cassie opened her eyes and sat up.

"Shadow!" Cassie cried and hugged Shadow to her. The others ate the berries and rejoiced at the sight of their Spirits as well. Shadow smiled slightly.

"Alright already," he said as he pushed away. "You're crushing me." Cassie laughed.

The girls stood up and dusted themselves off. The temple towered before them. Through the arched doorway, they could see a long hall with torches lining the walls. It looked like something from a movie.

The girls' gazes were torn away from the temple as the Wise One materialized before them.

"Hey…uh…Wise One? Do you have any other name we can call you by? Calling you 'Wise One' sounds kinda weird." Molly said. The other girls nodded their agreement.

"I wasn't planning on telling you," the orb answered, "but I suppose you deserve to know. Wise One is the meaning of my name. My name is Sarutanga."

"Awesome!" JoHanna exclaimed, "Okay, Sarutanga, why are we here this time?"

"It is time to begin your training," came the reply. "In order to defeat the evil, it is necessary for you to master your magic. I must warn you: when you unleash your magic, you will change form."

"What?" Cassie exclaimed. "What's 'changed' supposed to mean?"

"You will be able to transform back and forth from a more powerful form." Sarutanga said calmly. "Come. There will be time to talk later. Learning to control your magic comes before all else."

The orb disappeared into the temple. The little Spirits looked at the girls. JoHanna, Cassie, and Molly moved hesitantly into the arched doorway. The next moment, they, too, disappeared into the temple, the Elemental Spirits close on their heels.

-

A/N: This chap. was longer. Thank you to all who reviewed!


End file.
